Makassarese Sultanateball
Makassar Sultanateball |nativename = ᨆᨀᨔᨑ (Makassarese) بولا كسولتانن مكسسر (Malay) Bola Kesultanan Makassar سلطاناتو ڠا مكسسءنسبولا (Makassarese Filipino) Sultanato nga Makass'nasbola |founded = 1857 |ended = 2018 |image = Sultanate of Makassarball.png |caption = |personality = strong, aggressive, anti-imperialist, too proud |government = Sultanate |language = Makassarese (official) Malay Filipino *Makassarese Filipino Chinese |type = Austronesian |capital = Makassarball |religion = Sunni Islam Christianity * Catholic Buddhism Taoism |friends = Southern Libyan Republicball Second Limerick Sovietball Lorenzoniaball (sometimes) State of Brazilball |enemies = A PATHETIC, SADINGS, BIG JOKE Remove Europoor Imperialism! a joke |intospace = trying to into space |bork = Sultan Sultan |status = am ded stop contacting me!! |successor = Union of Chinese Republicsball Indonesian Sultanateball (Legal successor) Filipino Stateball Red Malaysiaball }}Makassar Sultanateball was a big fat lie, its secretly a republic acting anti-imperialistic countryball located in Southeast Asia. Is of the only country that is independent from colonial rule in the region. After Prime Minister Muhammad Sirajuddin Fizal was elected, the country slowly become anti-imperialist. Provinces It owns the following provinces: *Makassarese Sulawesiball *Makassarese Micronesiaball *Philippinesball *East Borneoball *Makassarese Malaysiaball *Makassarese Antarcticaball History After breaking off from the Dutch in 1857, it immediately went to war with the Dutch and the Spanish to expand itself due to territorial ambitions and the fact that Southeast Asia was occupied by colonial powers, and Makassar wanted a local power have control over most of Southeast Asia. In the following years, the Makassar Sultanate, although having a smaller army than the Dutch and Spanish, was able to defeat both of them through a technique the Dutch and Spanish were not able to overcome. Furthermore, the Spanish army was weakened following Beani's successful independence. Following the war, Makassar Sultanate was given the Malay Peninsula and Borneo from the Dutch and the Philippines and Micronesia from Spanish. In 1988, war broke out in the island of Borneo between Prussia and Makassar Sultanate. This resulted in Prussia getting parts of West and Central Borneo, and a ceasefire was signed between the 2 nations. Only in 2011 a peace treaty was signed and the border between the 2 was rectified. Soon after Prussia ceded its Borneo territories to Makassar. Nowadays it just gives aid to ailing Muslim countries, such as Southern Libyan Republicball, although its army is strong enough to go to war if necessary. Also recently signed a non-aggression pact with The Greater Australian Empireball. Recently however, there was a small dispute over the Spratly Islands between Union of Chinese Republicsball and Makassar Sultanateball, and China provoked Makassar with airstrikes over some of the northern islands. In response, Makassar dropped an atomic bomb on Vietnamball. Fearing this may cause war and the fact that he got raped in the War of China, and a possible Chinese nuclear retaliation, the two countries signed a peace treaty in which China gets the northern Spratly Islands, while Makassar gets the south. On the day the referendum was supposed to be held both the King and Prime Minister disestablished the country as the country goes down in political turmoil. Recent rumours suggest that the king had fled to Europe in exile. Republic or Sultanate? Shortly after the election of Prime Minister Muhammad Sirajuddin Fizal of the People's Voice Party, he vowed to slowly turn away from western imperialism and socialism/communism. After a few months after his election in August 2018, he decided to do something that shocked the entire nation: a referendum whether Makassar should turn into a republic, or stay as a sultanate. The Sultan Ibrahim Nazim said if his nation were to turn into a republic, he would accept the decision of the people. If his nation was to stay as a sultanate, he said he would abdicate soon for unknown reasons. The referendum is to go ahead as proposed on the 4th December 2018. A recent poll surveyed in 28 November 2018 showed that most people from the Philippines Province, the semi-autonomous province of Singapore, and a few states of Malaysia including Penang and Malacca are extremely supportive of the formation of the Republic (with Singapore wanting to break away as well), whilst Borneo, Sulawesi and the rest of Malaysia is fully supportive of the Sultan, since they are more conservative and religious over there. The Micronesians however, seems to be split on the situation. Relationships Friends * - Of probably best friend I could havings. Gibbed him independence from Saudi's authoritarianism, so I can of goings to Mecca without persecution. * Southern Libyan Republicball - Another greatings friend, but is of friends with Stinking Imperialist! Well, maybe not of now. But I gib him aid still. * - Although is of colonial power here, he is of anti-imperialist. * - Younger brother who wantings to breakings free from Prussiaball. Neutral * The Greater Australian Empireball - We seemings to get alongs well... tetapi penduduknya yang semakin meningkat menakutkan saya Thankings for aid. * Prussiaball - OF STINKINGS IMPERIAL!!! REMOVE FROM PREMISES!!! But we of getting along well recently (and the factings we hate chink commie), and thankings for peace treaty. BUT STILL!!! * Union of Chinese Republicsball - Former enemy, now justings fighting against the spreadings of the petty ideology of Mindism. Enemies * Mindist Republic of Chinaball - Who the hell is of yuo? Yuo wantings to help Tringapore separate with yuor petty little ideology? Neverings!! Huh? I of oppressing them? I allow them to practice any of religionings they like and I only enforcings Islam on Malays... Category:Sunni Category:Islam Category:Austronesian Category:Asia-Pacific Category:South Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Sultanate Category:Monarchy Category:Oceania Category:Makassarese Speaking Countryballs Category:Malay Speaking Countryballs Category:Filipino Speaking Countryballs Category:Makassarese Filipino Speaking Countryballs Category:Chinese Speaking Countryballs Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Buddhist Category:Taoist Category:Sino-Tibetian Category:Capitalist Category:Makassar Sultanateball Category:Historical Countryballs